Legends Forgotten
by starrynight2010
Summary: Based on Alfred Noyes’ “The Highwayman” Serena and Darien meet and a lover affair that met an unfortunate end begins again.


**Legends Forgotten**

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon and was greatly inspired from Alfred Noyes' "The Highwayman". (Which you should read, it'll make the story easier to follow)

_Chapter One: New Faces._

Serena Tsukino took down the sign in the front window of the building she lived in that advertised a job position. Serena was a petite woman. Her long blond, unlike the rest of her family's black, hair was thick and could be counted as a quarter of her weight and her blue eyes mirrored the sky on a sunny day. The building she lives in now was her great-great-great grandfathers, who first made it an inn, even after a rumored tragic accident that took the life of Serena's great-great aunt. A rumor that stemmed off the one that Serena's great-great aunt was killed in the building is that Alfred Noyes based his poem off the old inn and it's sad story about the young woman's death in the building. Possibly it is, or maybe it's just one of the many legends that lives in their village. Serena had grown accustomed to the rumors, but ignored them. Recently, she had found out that her room is the room rumored to be the one where her great-great aunt had died. Her parent's had assured her that the rumor was false and that her great-great aunt had died in a hospital, but it was only after they had glanced at each other, as if that question was one they had dreaded since her father had inherited the place.

"Dad, I'm going to meet the girls at the coffee shop. I'll be home for dinner." Serena called out from the office where she had placed the sign.

"You don't want to meet the new bellboy?" Ken Tsukino asked from the top of the staircase that led to the second and third floors of the inn.

"Naw, I'll meet him later. Amy needs to give me the notes for math too, dad." Serena said easily.

"Serena, you didn't sleep through your math class again, did you?" Ken asked, eyebrows raised.

"No, I didn't go to class because I had a doctors appointment. Jeez dad, I'm in college now and 19. I may still live at home, in a way, but I'm not your little girl anymore." Serena answered.

"You'll always be my little girl. And I'm sorry if I'm being overprotective. It's a parent thing." Ken apologized, realizing she was right.

"It's ok dad. I'll be home for dinner." Serena said as she grabbed her coat off the coat rack and walked out the door.

111111111111111

"Here is your room, bathroom is through there ans there is the closet." Ken showed the new bellboy.

"Thank you, Mr. Tsukino." The man answered.

"You're very welcome Mr. Chiba." Ken said.

"Please, call me Darien. Mr. Chiba sounds too much like my father." Darien said.

"I understand. I hear you're going to be going to school at the local college." Ken struck up conversation.

"Yes, I actually am starting classes tomorrow." Darien answered. Happy to answer his new landlords questions.

"My daughter goes to college. I believe she has class tomorrow. She'll be home for dinner and you can ask her then. What made you move here?" Ken then asked.

"Actually, my family owns land out here. We moved away a long time ago, Before I was born in fact. It's rumored that my great-great uncle was a highwayman out here. When he was killed his parents took his sister and brothers away from here." Darien answered, clearly not believing the rumor but said it anyways.

"Well, it looks like your family has rumors too. When people find out you're living here, you'll no doubt hear about the rumors that surround this place." Ken chuckled.

"I bet." Darien answered.

"You obviously know about the highwaymen that used to plague this land; well, there's a rumor that that poem, "The Highwayman" is based off this town. And this is the inn where Bess died to save her lover, the highwayman." Ken explained.

"Is it true, by chance?" Darien asked.

"No. By no means. If it were, then my little Serena's room would be the room where Bess died. This building has been in my family for years. In all those years, no one has seen a ghost and the rumor persists." Ken answered.

"How many children do you have?" Darien asked, hearing that Ken has both an older daughter and a younger one.

"I have two. One girl and one boy." Ken answered proudly. Seeing Darien's confusion, ken realized what he had said, "Serena's not little. Though she is to me. She is 19 and Sammy, my son, is 13." Ken clarified.

"I see now." Darien answered as he heard a woman call for Ken.

"That would be my wife, Irene. Probably making dinner. Now, the place is empty now, but during tourist season all the rooms are filled. Please, make yourself at home. Dinner is supposedly at 7. See you then." Ken said as he left Darien to get settled.

After hanging his few pictures and posters and putting away his clothing. Darien looked out of his window on the second floor. He looked at the sunset behind the green hills. Looking down at the cobblestone driveway, he saw a woman with long blonde hair walk up to the door of the building. More curious then actually needing to, Darien went downstairs.

"Hi dad." the woman said as she kissed Ken on the cheek and came up the stairs. Running into Darien.

"Oh, hi. You must be the new bellboy." Serena whispered as she looked at him.

He stood a good head above her. His hair was jet black and his eye resembled the water of the ocean after a storm. A deep bottomless blue.

"Yeah, I'm Darien Chiba. I'm assuming you're Serena Tsukino." Darien said as he looked passed her to her father.

"Yes. I need to go to my room. Dinner's almost ready." Serena sweetly remarked, pointing out that he blocked the stairway.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Darien said.

"Don't worry Darien. The hall ways and stairwells are extremely small and narrow. The only ones who can seem to fit well in them is Serena and her mother." Ken commented from the bottom of the stairs as Serena slipped passed him and up to her room.

"I noticed that." Darien agreed as he continued down the stairs as to not seem interested in his bosses daughter.

"Yes. Serena's a nice girl. Does a lot for this family and this inn. I hope one day to give it to her. Or I should say, one day have her agree to take this inn. Come, dinner's ready and Serena's probably getting Sammy." Ken said as he ushered Darien into the dinning room.

Just as Darien was about to sit at the table Serena came into the room. Her outer coat gone to show she wore a light blue v-neck long sleeved shirt.

"Ah, Serena. Did you tell Sammy dinner was ready?" Ken asked.

"Yeah, after." Serena began,

"She smacked me over the head." Sammy finished

"I didn't hit you that hard." Serena brushed off as she sat down and unfolded her napkin, "And you purposely left your rat in my room." Serena added.

"He got away from me!'" Sammy countered.

"Now Sammy, you know that your rat has to stay in his cage." Ken reminded him.

"Only when there are guests." Sammy tried to argue.

"Dinner." Irene said, making her presence known as she put a plate of food before them. Hoping to keep her husband from scolding her son at the dinner table.

"So, Darien, my husband tells me you're going to take classes at the university." Irene struck up a new conversation.

"Yes, I actually have class tomorrow." Darien answered as he served himself some food.

"If you want, I can show you around tomorrow. I have class too." Serena said as she smiled at him.

"I'd like that. Thank you." Darien said as he passed the serving platter to Ken.

"Won't taking classes interfere with your job?" Sammy asked.

"Actually, most of the tourist season overlaps with our vacations, Sammy. You know that." Serena informed her brother.

"I'm also only taking classes two day's a week." Darien added.

"Really, which days?" Serena asked.

"Well, tomorrow, Monday and Wednesdays." Darien answered.

"Me too." Serena smiled.

Dinner continued. Darien re-told the rumor of his family heritage and why he was back. As well as about his family.

"If your family has land, why are you working here?" Serena asked after dinner as they sat in the den in front of a fire.

"Well, after my parents' died we didn't see that there was land until this past year. And me being the oldest, took it upon myself to look at the land and see if we wanted to relocate back here or sell it. Though I do believe my sister's want to stay where they are now." Darien informed her.

"You didn't answer my question." Serena pointed out.

"Well, not knowing anyone here, I figured what better way then to work here. Also my parents' didn't leave us a ton of money. So I left my portion for my sister's at home so they wouldn't have to work and goto school." Darien answered.

"That's very kind of you." Serena said softly.

"What about you? You're still here and from what I can tell, you help out during tourist season." Darien commented.

"Well, mom and dad need the help. And Sammy, well, Sammy's Sammy. You'll see what I mean." Serena laughed softly, "Dad never told me, how old are you?" Serena then asked.

"I'm 20. You're 19, right?" Darien asked.

"Yeah. Well, we better get to bed. We both have class tomorrow." Serena said as she glanced at the clock.

"Wow, time passed pretty quick." Darien said as he stood up and helped Serena to her feet.

"Well, it seems to when you're in the right company." Serena agreed as they walked up the stairs, "I'll see you tomorrow." Serena said as she opened the door to her room.

"Good night." Darien said softly.

"Good night." Serena smiled as she gently closed her door.

As Darien walked to his room, he felt the odd sensation of someone watching him. He looked behind him once and only saw Serena's closed door. Nothing else. It was clear the Irene and Ken had gone to be and Sammy was asleep. Leaving only himself and Serena as the only people awake.

"Odd." Darien whispered as he opened the door to his room.

Looking around the hallway once more, he shook his head and closed his door.

In the small hallway mirror that was placed between Serena and Darien's room, a silhouette of a woman with thick curly hair was outlined. And a whisper not louder then the wind whispered

"_Endymion"_


End file.
